comic_modefandomcom-20200215-history
NATOball
NATO in World In Conflict Combat Trailer}} NATOball |nativename = OTANballe|image = Nato22.png|reality = North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO)|language = English, French, Danish, German, Norwegian, Polish, Italian, Albanian, Croatian, Czech, Lithuanian, Latvian, Estonian, Montenegrin Turkish etc.|type = Military organization|friends = All his members * USAball * Canadaball * UKball * Franceball * Germanyball * Icelandball * Italyball * Belgiumball * Netherlandsball * Portugalball * Spainball * Luxembourgball * Greeceball * Turkeyball * Denmarkball * Norwayball * Polandball * Estoniaball * Latviaball * Lithuaniaball * Czechball * Slovakiaball * Romaniaball * Sloveniaball * Albaniaball * Croatiaball * Bulgariaball * Hungaryball * Montenegroball Almost all Europeans and Major Non-NATO allies, such as * Japanball * South Koreaball * Australiaball * New Zealandball * Israelcube * Saudi Arabiaball * Philippinesball (Sometimes) * Argentinaball * Jordanball * Bahrainball * Kuwaitball * UAEball * Afghanistanball * Pakistanball (Sometimes) * Moroccoball * Tunisiaball * Egyptball(Sometimes) * Thailandball * Taiwanball * Panamaball *and other Allies such as * Kosovoball * EUball * Bosniaball * Macedoniaball * Yemenball * Malaysiaball * Tringapore * Palauball * Micronesiaball * Marshall Islandsball * Colombiaball * Chileball * Ethiopiaball(Although he is relatively neutral but we still cooperate well) * Liberiaball *and others that might join NATO if lets them go. such as * Georgiaball * Ukraineball * Moldovaball|enemies = Commie Club ISISball The East * Russiaball * Chinaball * Iranball * Belarusball * Kazakhbrick * Syriaball * North Koreaball * Venezuelaball * Cubaball * Boliviaball * Nicaraguaball * Burundiball * Zimbabweball * Hezbollahball And Their Allies * Armeniaball * Kyrgyzstanball * Uzbekistanball * Algeriaball * Iraqball * Serbiaball(not realy) * Cambodiaball * Myanmarball * Sudanball * Eritreaball * Ugandaball * Duterte(Sometimes) * Indiaball (Sometimes) * South Africaball (Sometimes) |founded = 1949|government = Intergovernmental military alliance|capital = Brusselsball, Belgiumball|likes = Occupying clay, imperialism, airstrikes, supporting terrorists (secretly), delivering wars, Killing innocent people|hates = Russians, terrorists, commies, Neo-Nazis, being blamed for everything, Putin|predecessor = Western Alliesball (WW2)|food = |bork = otan, otan|intospace = Yes|status = Currently prepared for WW3|personality = Robot Personality, he only obeys orders from his masters. According to him his masters are Mighty and Western}} ' NATOball '''is a military allianceball in North America and Western Europe. NATOball was built after the Second World War by USAball and the countryballs of Western Europe in order to defend 'Murican-style freedom from the commies. Soviet Unionball and his satellite countryballs in Eastern Europe later formed the Warsaw Pactball. Since the death of Sovietball, NATOball lost his reason of existence and USAball now reprogrammed him to bring freedom to the Arabballs, defense Balticballs (Balticballs), North America, and more! Although its means of doing so are questionable. He has recently added Montenegroball. Relationships Members North America * USAball - PLSDONTLEAVE best member. Founder and liberator of Western Europe. Has many great tanks, soldiers, jets, bombers, ships, and nukes spread out. * Canadaball - Maple syrup. Meet my NATO requirements! Also closest to be invaded by Russian Federationball. Europe * UKball - Coffee Tea and power. But Master UK suck, Master UK couldn't defeat MASTER ICELANDBALL!!! Provider of Warrior IFV, SAS, Royal Navy, and Challenger MBTs! * Franceball -Nice Char Leclerc. Great aircraft carrier Charle de Gaulle. Brave soldiers * Germanyball - Guns and tanks. Friendship is Magic! Leopard 2 MBT best tank in the world! * Icelandball - Peaceful bystander... Master Iceland have an excellent Coast Guard though!!! Great job defeating Tea!!! Terrorists!!! * Italyball - De chef. Provider of A129 Mangusta gunships. * Belgiumball - He built me! HQ in Brusselsball.The Creator also have many fighter jets. * Netherlandsball - Weed, anyways... thanks for arresting Somalian pirate's * Portugalball - Hue hue hue hue... * Spainball - Also important, but curretly I don't have any mission from Master Spain. But do not dare take Gibraltarball or Master UK will give me orders to kick you out. * Luxembourgball - Master Luxembourg is rich and has no taxes * Greeceball - Master Greece is poor but good error: error Master Greece is puppet Master Greece is good person * Turkeyball - Master Turkey is is the centre of so many disastrous events. Still he helps me Will soon kicks him out * Denmarkball - Great men * Norwayball - Not part of the EU!!! Master Norway is good for that, and still part of NATO! I like the Norweigan Ranger and the Fridsof Nansen missile frigates! 'Post-Communist Europe' They joined the side of FREEDOM after that damn pinko-commie kicked the bucket. They joined because of a certain neighbor... * Polandball - Master Poland has one of the best Special Forces groups in the world, only surpassed by British SAS and the American Navy SEALs. Other members laughs when I call him "Master Poland". * Estoniaball - Master Estonia big and strong. * Latviaball - Has lots of potatoes but Ireland has more . * Lithuaniaball - Basketball, STRONG. * Czechball - My food and drink maker '''BEER AND DUPLINGS STRONG!' * Slovakiaball - Master Slovakia long and strong! * Romaniaball - The best zone for airattacking Russia * Sloveniaball - Small bystander at Central Europe * Albaniaball - Flag Strong and big! * Croatiaball - Strong dragon! * Bulgariaball - Where is Romaniaball? * Hungaryball - Hungary strong, and he's not Austria! * Montenegroball - My newest Master. Sorry for the orders for bombing you in 90s. Relationships Friends * Irelandball - He pays for my protection with potatoes. * UNball - He hides behind me while condemning scary balls from a far distance. * British Indian Ocean Territoryball -Masters US and UK joint military base in the Indian Ocean. Good for monitoring dim sum, kebab, pirates, and ruskie. Note to self, restore locals when done. * Bermudatriangle: Has the Royal Bermuda Regiment near US. * Gibraltarball: Gateway to the Atlantic! * Saint Helenaball, Ascensionball and Tristan da Cunhaball: Extension of jurisidiction in the South Atlantic * South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islandsball: Protectorate! * Falklandsball: Protectorate, but dont take it, Argentinaball. * Greenlandball: Protectorate! Has a US Air Force base. * Virginiaball: Home of the US Atlantic Fleet! * Hawaiiball: Home of Pearl Harbor (aka US Pacific Fleet - not our jurisdiction but still awesome) * Tringapore - Allows Master US and Master UK ships in his dock. * Indiaball - A guy who can counter Pakistan and China. Why don't you just join NATO * Mexicoball - The Masters are thinking of adding you (love your tacos btw), because he is a good military partner of the Master US when training during RIMPAC. * Colombiaball - It helps us sometimes, especially against Druggies and Commies. Major non-NATO allies * South Koreaball - Despite not in the Atlantic, we helped her during the Korean War to fight her commie brother and dim sum. * Japanball - We are watching China closely! * Philippinesball - Son of Master USA. Don't worry, China is under our watchful eye, but stop extrajudically killing people! * Israelcube - We will fight those kebabs that threaten your homeland. * Egyptball - Recently suffered a multiple personality disorder. Must keep a close watch. * Jordanball - Why is he on here?! * Kuwaitball - We saved him from Iraq back in 1991. * Bahrainball - He lets us put our boats in him. * Tunisiaball - I can into Tunis Empire, glorious pro-west north african country! * Afghanistanball - I hope you don't turn against us. * Argentinaball - Strongest in S. America! He's really BIG! But do not dare take Falklandsball and South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islandsball * Pakistanball - Great Ally in South Asia. He may be a habour terrorist but also has nukes! Also, do not attack India or else... * Thailandball - Just a guy in southeast Asia, everyone gives him tourist money. But he is leaning closer to China... * Australiaball - If NATO included the Pacific, they would be a member! * New Zealandball - They too would have been a member if NATO included the Pacific! * Moroccoball - Non-NATO mayor ally of me, I'm watching algeria for you! First country to recognize Uncle Sam. * Taiwanball - Military friend of Master USAball, and wants to remove commies from China. * Saudi Arabiaball - Major Arab Ally that supplies oil and we both hate Iranball * Serbiaball - We are getting better relations.Sry for 1990 and 1999 Neutrals * Arab Leagueball - He's Master US's oil buddy and a mob of terrorists! He's a little fishy, others Masters giives me order to watching you. * Chinaball - Not very "annoying commie" anymore, but I'm still have orders to watching you, so don't become a nuclear slave to Pigdog's army. * Algeriaball - Please just pick a side. Me or those damn commies? Enemies * Warsaw Pactball and Soviet Unionball - We kicked their commie asses through diplomacy and '''FREEDOM, '''Pinkos not are not allowed to stand on Earth! Remove Commie Club! * North Koreaball - We fought them during the Korean War. Always threatening every country with nukes. I hope you won't do anything stupid because we are watching you! * Russiaball and CISball - Damn closet commies.But Master USAball is starting to have good relations with Russiaball so... *CSTOball: Commie alliance. Remove! * ISISball - HELL YEAH! More AC-130 target practice!, more airstrikes! Suck my ass you little prick. * Iranball- I'm watching your nuclear program. * Cubaball - Remove communism, relations have gotten better but still. * Venezuelaball - Commies! You gut oil, you need liberation! * Syriaball - Remove Assad!! FSA Terrorists is true Syria * South Sudanball, Zimbabweball, Myanmarball, and Belarusball - Anti NATO governments, Remove! * Sudanball - Genocidal Kebab, he accuses me of trying to split him into five separate states * Soviet Unionball - Oh Please * Gaddafiball - Bye Bye Gaddafi * Burger Haters - Targets Acquired Please just shut up, we will remove you if you continue to remain uncooperative Before Belgiumball, Netherlandsball, Luxembourgball, Franceball, and UKball signed the North Atlantic Treaty, creating him. Gallery Yugoslav sob story.png Who is Best.gif How It Began.png Natoballedit.png NATI.png Would Bomb Again.png My History.png See also *Facebook page cs:NATOball es:OTANball hr:NATOball pl:NATOball ru:НАТО zh:北约球 Category:NATO Category:Characters Category:Vodka remover Category:Russian Haters Category:Conspiracy Category:Serbia Hater Category:Serbia remover Category:Abbreviated name Category:Organizations Category:NATOball Category:Capitalism Category:Communism vs Capitalism Category:Kebab Removers Category:Former kebab removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Yugoslavia removers